Hybrids
by Darkwolf234
Summary: Two sisters trying to live a normal life, hiding a secret that only a few know. The Winchester brothers role into the sisters town. They cross paths. What will happen when Winchester start having feelings for their enemies. Or are they enemies?
1. Chapter 1

"Get your ass out of bed; it's past noon!" Selene yells at her sister. "Ughhhh...do I have to?" Scarlette groans while putting a pillow over her head. "Yes! We gotta go pick up our costumes for tonight." Selene says while struggling to put on her skinny jeans. "Fine, only because I am curious to see what they look like." Scarlette replies while rolling out of bed and grabbing her clothes from the dresser. After the sisters are ready; they head to their car which they are very fond of. Their car is a black mustang covertable. They always had a sweet spot for fast cars. "So where is Leona sending us again?" Scarlette asks her sister while weaving through the afternoon traffic. "Some place called Leo's Decour." Selene says while messing with the radio; trying to find anything good on the radio. She finally lands on a classic rock station and starts blaring Barracudo. The two sisters sing and dance along to the song in the car. The sisters always do this together, kind of like a routine in their everyday life. After a while in the car, the finally pull up to the shop. The girls stare in unsureness and slowly get out of the car. They walk up to the shop which is completely pink on the outside and inside. This is a place the sisters would never be caught in. "Where the hell did Leona send us?" Selene questions her sister while combing threw long red hair. Scarlette laughs, "I bet Leo is a gay guy! Plus it's better than the last one." The last time their boss Leona sent them to pick up costumes they ended up in a drag queens store...let's just say it was something that scarred the sisters for life. "At least it's cleaner than the others." Selene says while opening the shop door. "Welcome! Welcome!" Shouts a tall man with usually orange hair. He seems friendly and for the most part normal. "How may I help you girls today?" The girls just stare at the tall and strange man for a few minutes; taking in his very different style. "I'm sorry, where are my manners! My name is Leo." The tall man sticks out his lanky arm to shake their hands. Selene nudges get sister signaling to talk to the man. Selene never liked dealing with people. "Hi, I'm scarlette and this is my sister Selene. We are here to pick up costumes; they should be under the name Leona." Scarlette says still staring at the strange orange haired man. "Ahh yes! You two are Leona's girls! Your costumes are in the back." With that the strange man turns and heads to the back of the shop. "My goodness he is gay." Selene says as Leo leaves them at the counter. "Still better than the other people we had to deal with. Plus he's nice and interesting." Scarlette says digging through random racks of costumes. "Here we go ladies. They will look fabulous on you!" Leo says handing the black devil costume to Selene. She has black dress that has flames at the end of the dress with red stiletto heels and a pair of little red horns. He turns to give scarlette her costume which is a white dress with feathered wings attached to the back, a golden halo, and gold glittered platform heels. The sisters smile at each other and head towards the dressing room to try everything on. "Leona knows us so well, don't you think sis?" Selene says while standing in front of the mirror fixing her horns. "Well she did raise us, sis. But you think by now she'd know not to put me in white. She knows I'm a mess." Scarlette says walking up the the mirror and fixing her halo. The two sisters stand in front of the mirror admiring their new costumes. They worked at the famous Leona's lounge. A famous club with the best and exotic dancers. Some people think of them as strippers but they strictly dance and nothing else. "Damn! We look sexy." Selene says turning in a circle while looking in the mirror. "Don't we always?" Scarlette comments back and they all laugh together. 


	2. Chapter 2

After their journey, the girls decide to stop at a popular bar in town. The sisters head to a place called the two gun saloon. This is a popular spot among their kind.

The owner is a friend of theirs and always updates them on news and what's going on in their world. Kyle, like the sisters, is a werewolf. But the girls are much more than just werewolfs. This is a routine stop for the two sisters.

Scarlette and Selene decide to pop in and see what's been going on in the world of werewolves. A world they have trying to hide from since they were born.

The girls walk straight through the door hungry for food and also information.

They walk up to the owner, who is a somewhat tall fellow with dark brown hair that curls over his eyes. You can still see the scar that goes across his face.

"Hey girls, it's been a while." He says when he sees the two sisters standing in front of him.

"A good while, I've been craving your cooking." Selenes says giving him a warm smile.

"Haha, well I can deffinetily help with that." Kyle says winking at Selene.

"How about you Scarlette?" He turns to the other sister waiting for her response.

"I'll have whatever she haves. But however I am interested in what's been going on lately." Scarlette says playing with a glass on the counter. Kyle lets out a long sigh and signals with a head nod for the sisters to follow him to the back.

They follow him down the hall to the secret room where they and others congregate. They walk into the room and sit across the table from their friend.

"There's been a lot going on lately. There's no doubt you two have seen the recent news."

He says leaning back in the chair and combing his fingers through his curly hair.

"Yeah, we've seen them. Those four human girls who were murdered over the past few weeks." Scarlette says playing with a French fry in her plate.

"Wait, are you saying that werewolves are doing this?" Selene asks before taking a bite of her food. Kyle looks down at the table and nods his head.

Werewolves around here don't usually kill humans, but something is amiss. He slides a Manila folder towards the girls.

They open to see the file of all the cases of the deaths.

"This isn't no ordinary werewolf murder. I think you two know what I mean." Kylie's says now leaning forward and putting his elbows on the table. The sisters stare in horror at what they are seeing.

It is the one person they've been trying to hide from all their lives...and now he's back.

"How is this possible? I thought they had him and his goons locked away." Selene says flipping through the folder.

"Axel, is supposed to be imprisoned by the council people or whatever." Scarlette says with anger and fear in her voice.

Axel is a rogue werewolf who runs a pack of misfit weres who would do anything he asks. Axel took up his father's, Sergio, experiments. These people would take human girls and experiment with them and their blood to try to form a sort of power hybrid wolf. Axel's father had started the experiment in his time with female weres to try to make them give birth to the hybrids.

All experiments failed...but one experiment survived.

"Somehow before Axel's fathers death; his father somehow had them a all released from custody. How he did it, I don't have a damn clue. But his son is starting this all over again." Kyle says to the sisters with a look of confusion on his face.

"This can't be good. You this kind of thing will have hunters from every direction headed here." Selene says folding her arms over her chest.

"There's already word of two hunters who have their eyes set on us." Kyle says grabbing another folder that is black and rummages through it.

"Who are they? How far away are they? Do you think they know about the experiments?" Scarlette questions while eyeing her friend nervously.

"These two aren't just any normal hunters we can scare away. These are the Winchester brothers." Kyle says with a tight voice. He pulls two photos out of the folder and hands to the sisters.

"What's so special about them?" Scarlette asks with an agitated voice. No werewolf was comfortable with hunters in their territory.

"You know, for hunters they are good looking." Selene says while putting the photos on the table.

"Their names are Sam and Dean Winchester. They are the two most famous hunters. They were seen about five hours from here." Kyle says giving the sisters a look of help and desperation.

"Let me guess, you want us to dispose of them or something like that?" Selene asks eyeing her friend. They haven't hunted or tracked in years.

"Just watch for them. Dean, the oldest likes bars and clubs so you know they could wonder into Leona's at any given time." He says with a hopeful look. Hoping for the girls to help in this situation.

"Fine, we will but don't expect too much from us. You know we can't do much or we'd be exposed to the hunters and Axel." Scarlette says standing up from her chair.

"Thank you girls for helping. I knew I could count on you" Kylie's says trying to give an encouraging smile.

"Don't thank us yet." Selene says following her sister out of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

After the horrific news, the sisters decide to head back to their condo and get ready for the performance. Maybe getting dressed up and looking sexy will cheer them up...and it usually does.

"Do you think those hunters will show up at Leona's?" Selene says playing with her long red hair in the mirror.

"It's possible sis. You heard Kyle, one of them likes the club scene." Scarlette says with a long sigh. It could be very possible that they the sisters would cross these boys.

Although they pray they don't have to get their hands dirty. They haven't fought in a while; though they still train in case. But now it's not just the hunters that concern them.

It's also the fact that a deadly enemy is now on the rise and may uncover who they really are.

"But I mean they wouldn't right? I mean they have to Leona's is a place for werewolves. They wouldn't stick themselves in a room with weres." Selene says zipping up her sisters dress.

"I can't answer that. I mean they could since they consider us monsters. They don't care who they kill as long as they are were." Scarlette says bitterly.

"You know we should sabotage those hunters if we see them." Selene says with a wicked grin.

"That's actually not a bad idea Selene." Scarlette says with an idea brewing in her mind.

"Pshhh..all my ideas are good." Selene says flipping her long hair over her shoulder.

"No I means we can really sabotage them. I have a plan." Scarlette says with a brilliant smile forming on her ruby red lips.

"Well don't keep me waiting! I wanna know!" Selene says strutting to her sister with her hands on her hips.

"Ok, if they show up tonight we will sabotage them. Take all the weapons they have with them. I mean what are hunters without their guns and knives?" Scarlette says playing with a long black curl of her hair.

"And...how will we do this?" Selene asks.

"You'll be on stage and I'll be on the floor. You spot them you give me the signal and I'll try to get close them. Once the songs over we find their car and take everything that's in it. Guns, knives, and everything we can find." Scarlette says with confidence

. "Vandalism and theft...fuckin right!" Selene says high fiving her sister. They laugh and head to the car.

"Wait, what if they track us and find us with their stuff." Selene says realizing the one thing that could ruin the plan.

"The we deal with them. Remember they are in our territory now." Scarlette says tossing the keys to her sister. They pull up to club and get excited all over again.

Leona's lounge had that effect on people. Flashing neon lights, loud music, and lines of humans and weres waiting to get in. Luckily for them, the dancers go through the back where the usual bouncer is always waiting to greet them. As they climb out of the mustang, the here the music coming from the lounge.

They worked here for years and they still get giddy with excitement to dance and have the drinks flowing all night. They walk up the big bouncer blocking the door. He was always there and loved flirting with all the dancers. He of course befriended the two sisters and loved to flirt with them.

"Well hot damn, look at you two fine ladie." The buff bouncer says wiggling his eyebrows at the two sisters. They laugh and shake their heads.

"Between you two I can't decide if I want to be bad...or good." The bouncer says still hitting on them, as always.

"Oh Bruce, I think you enjoy your job too much." Selene says laughing along with the bouncer.

"Yes, I sure do. I get to look at you girls all night." Bruce says opening the door for the two sister.

"Haha you flatter us Bruce. But I think you're just trying to get in bed with us." Scarlette says bluntly.

"Hey, can't blame me for trying." Bruce says closing the door behind the sisters. The sisters laugh and head to their little dressing room to finish up their make up. There's a knock at the door and they bid whoever it is to come in.

"There are my girls!" A tall curvy woman says standing in the doorway smiling at the sisters.

"Of course Leona, where else would we be?" Scarlette says lounging on the love seat in their room.

"Just making sure my girls are ok and here." Leona says with a voice filled with relief.

"So I take it you heard about the hunters and stuff." Selene says fiddling with her horns.

"Yes, and I can't believe Kyle asked you two to help. He knows we've been keeping you two on the down low. Dumbass." The curvy woman rants while checking her make up. Leona basically took the sisters under her wing and raised them.

They always laughed because she was never married or had kids; she wasn't that kind of woman. She taught the girls to become dancers as they might take over the club one day.

"And if those hunters step into my club..." The curvy woman doesn't finish her sentence but they know.

"Actually we have a plan if they do." Selene states proudly.

"Yup, we are gonna sabotage them." Scarlette says backing up her sister.

"You know that can be dangerous. You two have to be careful...ohh fuck look who I'm talking to." Leona says dramatically sighing.

"Hey now, we know what can happen. We can at least try to be careful." Selene says giving her a weak smile and shrug of the shoulders.

"Well, before I worry myself to death, it's almost time for the show. Go get ready in your positions." Leona says shooing the sisters out of the dressing room.

The sisters bid each other good luck and go their separate ways. Selene stays on the stage while scarlette goes out on to the floor by all the people. Scarlett's scans the tables for any sight of the hunters.

Leona starts speaking on the microphone and the crowd starts cheering. The dancers take their position and just as the music is about to start... Scarlette sees two familar faces a few tables away from her...she almost doesn't believe it...

It's the famous Winchester boys...


	4. Chapter 4

Dean and Sam roll into town and the first thing Dean spots, as usual, is a club with dancers. Of course they are supposed to be working on a case in a town infested with monsters.

"Dean, don't you think we should be focused on this case? People are being tortured by these wolves." Sam says while fixing the folder filled with pictures and reports of the murders.

He runs his fingers through his hair and looks at Dean.

"Come on Sammy, we haven't had fun in a while. We can work on the case while enjoying entertainment." Dean gives his little brother a big innocent smile.

"Besides it might help us to know more about the locals." Dean says in a more serious tone seeing as Sam is still glaring at him.

"Yeah ok, you just want to put us in a room full of werewolves that could rip out throats out?" Sam says questioning his brothers sanity.

"It's a club Sammy, I'm sure their are other humans besides us. Plus we could always follow them for information." Dean says as they pull up the motel.

"I don't know about this Dean." Sam says grabbing their bags from the trunk of the impala.

"Fine, if you still don't like the feeling of it, we can leave if any weres make a move." Dean says rolling his eyes. "You are so not fun." Dean says dramatically.

Sam just shakes his head and follows his brother. He never understood how his brother could be ok going to a bar that could be filled with monsters.

As the day passes Sam sits by the window at a small table, doing more research on these cases. Dean sits in a chair drinking a beer and cleaning his knives and loading his gun with silver bullets.

"So get this, these cases aren't really torturing..They almost look likes experiments..?" Sam says questioning reports from local authorities.

"Like trying to make a mutation or some weird freak thing?" Dean says draining the last of his beer and heading to the computer.

"Or like some hyrbid werewolf with superpowers. But these girls are human, how would it work?" Sam says trying to put the pieces together.

"I don't know, why don't you ask them tonight?" Dean says in a sarcastic voice while grabbing more beers from the fridge.

"Yeah right, you still wanna go tonight?" Sam says taking a swig of his beer.

"Yup, alcohol and dancing ladies. My kind of place." Deans says giving Sam a funny smile.

"I can't believe we are going." Sam exclaims.

"Come on, it'll be fun. Just say we are FBI." Dean says putting his fake badge in his pocket.

"Dean, they aren't stupid. I'm sure they know who we are." Sam says grabbing the weapon bag.

"Well, that's even better. Come Sammy I wanna get a good seat." Deans says snapping his fingers and heads toward the door. Sam just shakes his head and follow his brother. There no telling what will happen tonight.

They finally pull up to Leona's Lounge. Neon lights light up the night sky and you can hear the music from outside. Security guards at the door letting the people inside.

Dean claps Sam on the shoulder and the two head into club. They walk into a room with dimmed light, drinks flowing, and of course the girls on stage performing.

Dean and Sam are leaded to a little table in the middle of the lounge. The waitress gets their drinks and they wait for it to begin.

"I can't believe we are in here." Sam says scanning the room nervously. He know that any of these people can be werewolves.

"I know, it's cool in here. They know how to entertain." Dean says giving Sam a half smile and taking a sip of his drink.

A tall lady walks on to stage and starts speaking. She is announcing the next performance and how spectacular it will be. The room erupts in applause as she smiles and walks off stage.

The lights go down and they see dancers slowly move to the stage. Some are on the floor by the tables.

A tall girl in an angel costume with long dark brown hair in curls bouncing as she walks by there table. She turns and looks and Dean and then at Sam.

"Man, I wish she was my guardian angel." Dean says while nudging his Sam.

Sam rolls his eyes and can't help but laugh at his brothers weakness for women.

He can't help but notice how the girl looked at him and his brother. Did she know they were hunters?

Was she one of the monsters?


End file.
